Tú no fuiste un error, Lily
by Avril Lupin Black
Summary: Severus Snape siempre la amó, pero la había perdido. Quería pensar que ella le esperaba, allá en donde estuviese. Deseaba enmendar sus errores para poder estar con ella otra vez. Porque Lily Evans fue lo único que no fue error en su vida


**Disclaimer **Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran escritora JK Rowling, la canción "Entiendo" mucho menos, sino es del compositor ecuatoriano Fausto Miño: .com/watch?v=IiwzYjRfZqY (video no oficial)

* * *

**- ¿Lily! -llamó una voz-, "Quejicus" Snape está amenazando con hacer descansar su grasienta cabezota al frente la Sala común si no sales a hablar con él y será molestoso tener que ver su narizota ni bien despiertas.**

**Mary aguardó el golpe, pero nada llegó, ni un susurro de resignación ante el insulto dirigido a quien había sido su amigo desde que eran niños.**

**Todo se había acabado, ella se contuvo de defender a Snape como lo hacía siempre, salió airosa del lugar a encontrarse a las afueras a un apenado muchacho delgaducho y casi sin nada de gracia.**

**Lo miró largamente antes de hablar.**

**Esas palabras fueron las últimas que Severus Snape recibió de Lily Evans.**

_Entiendo, entiendo que ya no hablemos desde hace tiempo._

_Entiendo que mis lugares con solo eso_

_Entiendo que no llego temprano al corazón._

**Intentaba infructuosamente acercarse a ella de cualquier forma, hasta su último año, en una salida a Hogsmeade todo lo vio perdido, intentó hablar con ella, pero entonces apareció Potter y lo amenazó cuando vio que Lily estaba al borde del llanto.**

**Al final gritó algo que le dolió a él mismo, le gritó de buena cólera que estaba feliz de haberla perdido como amiga.**

**Se lavó su corazón para intentar llenar allí odio hacia ella. Tras ese suceso de Hogsmeade terminó por determinarse odiarla por siempre. pero todo le salió al revés, de hecho parecía que había botado su antiguo amor para llenar uno más intenso.**

_Escucha, que si es que te llamo no es para incomodarte, _

_entiende que no te quiero igualito que antes,_

_entiende que yo también me eh lavado el corazón._

**La amaba, poco a poco el interés hacia esa niña de ojos verdes se había transformado en amor, un amor que lo sorprendía a él mismo, sentía que su vida era ella, para ella, y si vivía lo hacía por ella.**

**Lástima que solo ella lo viera como un amigo, porque Lily era amiga del chico raro, del chico que parecía vestirse con la gracia de un ebrio, pero eso a Lily no le importaba, le importaba que Severus era bueno a pesar de todas las situaciones que pasaban en su casa.**

**Eso le bastaba a Snape, ser apreciado por Lily, haber ocupado un pequeño lugar en su corazón era suficiente para él.**

**La vio el primer día después de finalizar el séptimo curso, intentó abordarla y pedirle disculpas, pero ella no se lo permitió, argumentando que ya no era el mismo Severus Snape que había sido su amigo.**

**Entonces le respondió mentalmente que él podía ser el que había sido antes, solo necesitaba que le diera una oportunidad.**

**Pero cobardemente no dijo nada.**

_Pero es que no basta con entenderte tanto_

_yo fui lo que tu querias tuve mi espacio_

_por eso abre bien los ojos para encontrarme_

_Yo puedo ser buen amigo como era antes_

_es que cuando yo te tuve te quise tanto_

_por eso es que mi carino a quedado intacto_

**Esa noche recibió una carta de Malfoy, Lucius le indicaba que el Señor Tenebroso estaba reclutando gente y que él sería muy bien recibido gracias a sus aptitudes en las Artes Oscuras.**

**Arrugó el papel, se puso su capa de viaje y se marchó, no sin antes ver la ventana por donde se podía distinguir la silueta de la mujer que amaba pero ya no le pertenecía, nunca le había pertenecido; miró hacia ella como queriendo escuchar de su boca que no se fuera, que lo perdonaba, que ella aún le guardaba aprecio.**

**Se fue de allí a donde la había indicado Malfoy en la misiva, era un lugar siniestro.**

**Tuvo un tipo de entrevista con el denominado Señor Tenebroso en ese lugar, donde con fuego en la piel le marcaron el destino que lo pondría en contra de la mujer que ama.**

**Y cuando pensó en Lily, se dio cuenta que pudo haber dado un paso atrás incluso antes de haberlo dado.**

_Y me fui tratando,_

_ya por eso puse algo_

_me fui despacio_

_y pude haberme regresado_

_y me fui perdiendo_

_lo aprendido es lo ganado_

_me fui creyendo_

_que tu me estabas esperando_

**Escuchó un tiempo después del enlace matrimonial entre James Potter y Lily Evans, quería ganar agallas para ir e impedir ese suceso, pero no podía, tenía miedo de ser rechazado como lo había sido siempre cuando intentaba explicarle.**

**Además, con qué cara iba a ir a pedirle que lo perdonara si había hecho lo que ella había estado intentando que no hiciera.**

**Recordó que una de sus inocentes charlas se habían prometido estar juntos siempre, a pesar de todo, pero ese "juntos siempre" nunca se cuplió, pero se cumpliría con ese James Potter**

_Entiendo que tienes alguien muy bueno ahi a tu lado_

_entiendo que con el hagas lo que planeamos_

_entiendo que le entregaste lo que he dejado yo_

**Se sentía un completo imbécil, tuvo tantas oportunidades para lograr lo que quería y las había desperdiciado por un poco de ambición y esas tontas ansias de poder. Snape se sentía la peor persona del mundo, y quizá lo era. Ahora entendía porque Lily se había alejado de él.**

**Un rencor hacia sí mismo creció irrascionalmente haciendo que él mismo se confundiera pesando que quizá sí lo perdonaría, porque ella era buena, era como un ángel, su ángel, y porque en el fondo él seguía siendo el mismo muchacho inseguro que había sido su amigo.**

**Ese amigo que en secreto la amaba con intensidad e inocencia al mismo tiempo. la amaba con un cariño creciente.**

**La amaba, apesar de tantos años e intentos infructuosos de odiarla, la amaba, como siempre lo había hecho, y como siempre lo hará.**

_Pero es que no basta con entenderte tanto_

_yo fui lo que tu querias tuve mi espacio_

_por eso abre bien los ojos para encontrarme_

_Yo puedo ser buen amigo como era antes_

_es que cuando yo te tuve te quise tanto_

_por eso es que mi carino a quedado intacto_

**Una silenciosa lágrima surcó su mejilla para perderse entre la corona de flores que le había llevado a su tumba. Una tumba que practicamente él había cavado sin darse cuenta, porque él la había asesinado, había asesinado a la única mujer que había amado en su patética vida.**

**Tendría que volver al Colegio para ver si como lo habría predicho el Señor Tenebroso, Harry Potter iría a buscar sabe Merlín qué cosa, y tendría que protegerlo solo por ella, solo tendría que hacerlo por Lily, para poder saldar el daño que le había hecho.**

**Llegó, sin saber que moriría segundos después de haber logrado cumplir su promesa, y murió, sin saber que la había cumplido, solo sabía que había visto a la mirada de Lily reflejada en la de su hijo.**

**Llegó a un lugar desconocido, un lugar terriblemente pacífco, ya había muerto, sintió una mano tocándole el hombro, y todo fue como un deja vu.**

**Lily Evans le tocaba el hombro y le sonreía con lágrimas de agradecmiento en sus cándidos ojos verdes.**

**Él se incorporó, ella lo abrazó, y se fueron por un sendero desconocido, como cuando eran amigos e iban a King Cross para tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts.**

_Y me fui tratando,_

_ya por eso puse algo_

_me fui despacio_

_y pude haberme regresado_

_y me fui perdiendo_

_lo aprendido es lo ganado_

_me fui creyendo_

_que tu me estabas esperando_

**Después de todo si le había esperado.**

_que tu me estabas esperando..._


End file.
